The Skies Beyond
''CANCEL'D '' Stuff A Board 8 RPG being made by Huff n puff 20. It's being made in RPG Maker VX, and uses enough scripts to drive people insane. The game uses a few characters based off of Board 8'rs and Signups are still available. The story is completely conceived by Huff, and takes a lighter tone to that of his previous RPG Maker games, with blatant jokes abound. Story There are two worlds, one transposed onto the other-- one's a Skies of Arcadia-esque world where Islands float in the sky, and people travel around on Airships, and the other is-well... nothing like the first. Now in the sky world- there are pirates, and the Main Character, Agnus is one-such pirate. But he got unlucky and fell off the Airship he was on, separating him from everything he once knew. Finding himself in a strange land fraught with a political scandal (*coughmayormaynothaveanythingtodowithPikanesscough*), he's unable to find any clues on how to return to where he once was, but then an invasion from the RI Empire throws things into further chaos. Characters Party Members http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Agnus.png Agnus (Original) Agnus is the hero of the story. He's an Air Pirate from the Island of Silvanius, and falls into a whole world of trouble when he's tossed from his air ship. *Agnus's name can be changed. http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Erina.png Erina (Original) Erina is a somewhat cynical girl who finds Agnus washed up on a beach. She stays with him for some reason, despite the fact that they're always fighting. *Erina's name can be changed. *"Hi-Ougi": Reviverser. A mysterious attack that doesn't deal massive damage, nor does it blast her MP down to zero... what could its effect be? http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Stranik.png Stranik (StealthisSheen ( SEP)) Stranik is a fun-loving, womanizing, however mysterious, thief. He appears before the party every now and then, and always with a bang. http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/AyvuirFace.png Ayvuir (Ayvuir) Ayvuir is a twin-swordsman who's out for revenge. He seeks the blood of those responsible for his parents' deaths. He helps the party for various reasons. http://i35.tinypic.com/2q1wh95.png 2-Hours-Late-Man (lihlih) 2-Hours-Late-Man is a superhero with a bit of a problem: He's ALWAYS late! He tries to help, and might just be really good, but his chronic lateness might hinder him some. Other Party Members Ike Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, who fights for his friends, is playable, but he's a Jeigan in every sense of the term. He makes the part where he's playable extremely easy, but there's a cost. Although, use him and you get to see a really flashy attack that hits for over 9000! Villains THE BIG BAD Who be this mysterious man, and why be he complaining about Marth's down throw? One thing's for sure though, and that's he's up to no good. http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Figure.png Figure (FigureOfSpeech) Figure is the big bad's second-in-command. A mighty foe who, while he can be quite lazy, is very explosive. He wield a myriad of large weapons, and is very violent. However, he's least to be expected, when not committing acts of EEEEEVVVVILLL!, he's a smooth guy, who's well known amongst the female population. *and before you tell me it does exist, just realize that my intentional delusions make me a happier person http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Evix.png Evix (Original) Evix is the Emperor of Ri, but in all reality, he's just a pawn of a much more sinister force. http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Seth.png Seth Aldane (Huff n puff 20) Seth is a mysterious man who uses a mighty force to get things done. He's a powerful swordsman and Lightning mage, who may have ties to the big bad, but he follows his own agenda. http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/neckbeard04.jpg General Cyrus Neckbeard (War13104) Cyrus is a General in Ri's army. He rose to his position on sheer skill. In battle he uses the power of his hair to his full advantage. However, he's not just a villain... *Neckbeard's sprites are not complete. http://i35.tinypic.com/314trp2.png Dante (X Dante X) Dante is a mysterious foe who has no ties to anyone, and mercilessly attacks the party. Repeatedly. With a huge Scythe, no less! McBones (McBonesII) Not really villains in the typical sense, but these annoying, MP-wasting, Poison-Happy Skeletons are everywhere! NPCs http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/Biolizard28.png Bio (Biolizard28) Bio is a legendary strategist, called upon by the people of the town of Emblemincia when Ri invades to defend the town. *A bunch of Fire Emblem characters. *Sephiroth and Ramirez at the very beginning. The Tower of Meme The Tower of Meme...it's a pretty cool place. Eh has 100 floors and you have to do it, so doesn't afraid of anything. http://i34.tinypic.com/2rma3yb.jpg A mysterious tower... What could lie at the top? This dungeon has 100 floors. But you don't have to do them all at once. Think of it sorta like the Artifact Hunt. You can do it all at once or keep doing more as the game progresses. You can't clear the tower the first time you can go there, but as the story moves along, the tower will slowly be unlocked. It's actually a pretty important place, so don't forget about it, and wind up grinding through 100 floors of dungeon just before the end of the game. Screenshots http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/2qbr8go.png Boy, this town's sure dark and stormy... (Check out those lighting effects) http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/2z52ah3.png Some thieves appeared in the town! Oh no! http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/i28xfa.jpg The Game's first boss: Colm, the Assassin! (Namebox... Namebox...) http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/2zdniqh.jpg Who be this man? And why be he so full of hatred? http://i142.photobucket.com/albums/r117/Airship_Canon/The%20Skies%20Beyond/a0f0jm.png Stranik Appears! http://i35.tinypic.com/28c0q3p.jpg Enter 2 Hours Late Man! (He's late of course, as the boss has just been defeated...) Release Info Demo Soon! Full Game- hopefully before November, 2008 Category:Video Games Category:User Projects